


168: “Don’t you dare look him in the eye.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [168]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Albus Severus is 15, Background Relationships, Harry is like 35, James is like 55, M/M, Minor relationships in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: 365 [168]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 35





	168: “Don’t you dare look him in the eye.”

**168: “Don’t you dare look him in the eye.”**

* * *

"Hey isn’t that your dad and your grandfather?” Scorpius whispered as Albus gave him a spin before he returned the favor to his date. Albus glanced around before finding his dad trying to convince Mr. Malfoy (Draco) to dance with him ignoring the blush on the blond’s face as he tried to move away. His grandfather on the other hand, was standing way to closet to Professor Severus who was looking one glare away from hexing the older man.

“Wait, I think your grandfather’s waving at us. Should I wave back?” Scorpius asked softly but was met with being swung again until he was facing away from the direction of the Potters. “Al?”

“Don’t you dare look him in the eye. It gives him power especially dad. Let’s just dance quietly until we can sneak away and go play some games.”

“Okay.”


End file.
